Kingdom Hearts the Dawn Destiny
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: a sequel to Kingdom Hearts Twilight Fate. 1 year after our 5 hero's Hayner, Ven, Donald, Goofy and Pluto have saved the worlds. But now a new evil has a risen, one that could threaten the worlds again. the question is can secrets really be your enemy?
1. Memories of Lost and Love

**Hello everyone where back. Our heroes are back for one new great adventure. This is Kingdom Hearts the Dawn Destiny. **

**I would like to thank Prismrain13 for the help on the title and I would also like to thank Deiru Tamashi for giving me the motivation. **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Disney please support the official releases. **

**Chapter 1 Memories of Lost and Love**

22 years ago

16 years ago there was a world known as Disney town. Disney town was one of the most wonderful worlds that could possibly exist.

Reasons why was because the town was full of light and love. It may have been considered a strange place. It may have been because the buildings weren't made correctly and had been designed in strange positions. Another is that most of the people are animals in clothing.

But despite that it was a wonderful place. The residents of Disney Town enjoyed each other's company. Every day was a nice smile and you could feel the sun on your skin as if it was spring time.

In this lovely town two dogs where walking with each other. Both of them had a human figure body but different genders.

The male dog has black skin, two long ears, bushy hair and a long braded ponytail. The cloths he was wearing where a giant orange coat, a green t shirt underneath, blue trousers and white boots.

The female had an orange skin, long wavy hair. She was wearing a pink jacket, a green skirt, a black camisole and pink trainers.

The male dog started to smile "Oh boy I so can't wait for the dream festival it's going to be so jolly and spectacular h yuck." The male dog started to laugh at of excitement.

The female dog out the dup gave a simple smile "Goofy you're always excited about the festival. You have a calendar in our room that was made for the festival."

Goofy just continued to laugh "Yeah Jenny I mean in the dream festival you can do a whole lot of things. You can have a race with those em Airplane cars that Donald's Uncle brought for everyone. Or you can have so much Ice Cream it's so great."

Jenny smiled at Goofy as she laughed "That's why I married you Goofy."

Goofy looked curiously at his wife "Em what you mean Jenny?"

Jenny gave Goofy a peaceful look. A look that could allow ones heart to feel warm and calm. "Goofy remember when our world was black and white? You came to me one day when I was underneath that tree that was in Pete's boatyard."

Goofy nodded "Oh yeah I remember that place. I always wondered what happened to that em Boat of his." Goofy asked curiously.

Jenny just put her hand on Goofy's arm to comfort him. "You were trying to find the Princes to tell them Master Yen Sid had come for their training. But you saw me and you said I was a pretty girl you had ever seen."

Goofy nodded with glee "yeah then we started to go on for those dates of ours." Goofy started to remember all the days he spent with Jenny on those lovely summer days watching the sunset or swimming on the beach.

Jenney reminded Goofy of another memory "Then after sometime you asked me the best question you ever asked ever."

Goofy nodded "Yep I asked ya to marry me. Oh boy oh boy I felt like them em strawberry chocolates you like."

Jenny simply put her hand on Goofy's mouth so he could stop talking for a moment "Now where here. We have a Beautiful baby and a wonderful home and wonderful friend Goofy. Minnie was able to make me the kingdom's physician and I enjoy it healing people."

Goofy got his hands and Jenny's together "And you're the best one we ever had. Jenny I love ya so much. We will always be here together."

Jenny nodded as she slowly put her head closer to Goofy's and soon the Husband and wife started to kiss in a wonderful passionate kiss.

But sadly no happiness could ever be complete. This was a universe where both love and tragedies can happen all at once. Even if we try everything in our power to avoid it.

As Goofy and Jenny continued to share their wonderful kiss an alarm went off from a microphone that was attached to the lamp posts.

At once Goofy and Jenny had to break their kiss and look where the alarm was coming from. They saw the town's people running in fear and terror.

Soon the married couple look at what was in front of them and had caused so much trouble. What saw was something that would cause anyone to feel fear.

It was a giant wave of water. No one knew how it had got there in the first place, no one knew if it was there from the very beginning. All everyone knew was that they had to run.

Goofy at once grabbed Jenny's hand and started to run with her.

Neither of them where looking back at what could defiantly kill them. All they knew that they had to get somewhere that would be save and could protect them from harm.

But sadly that didn't happen. As Goofy and Jenny where running, the wave had become so ginormous and huge that it covered the whole town with one giant flush. With that wave covering everything in its sight. The only thing anyone could see was darkness.

No one knew how much time had passed since the wave had attacked everyone in the town and had left a devastating mark. The wonderful town was left in ruins. Buildings destroyed and broken, streets cracked in half and everything was covered in water.

Meanwhile inside what looked like a broken soda machine. A being was using his hand to clear the cans and tke off the machine that was covereing him. It turned out that the being was actually Goofy.

Goofy was rubbing his head from the pain that was beating in it. But he soon forgot all the pain when he looked what was around him.

What he saw was horrible. A complete destruction of everything that was around him. Goofy couldn't even muster any words to say what had happened.

But then something had clicked into his head "Jenny!" Goofy screamed as he began a search for his wife.

Goofy was panicking. He searched high and low from the watery streets and ruined buildings. Every time he looked he would only find what was destroyed from the flood. He went through the whole town searching everywhere he could possibly find his wife.

At last Goofy couldn't do anything. The poor knight had a sad revelation of what had happened to his beloved.

He was all alone. His baby was still at the castle with his other friends so they were save. But still it didn't solve the pain that was hurting his heart. It was the type of pain that you would try to ignore, pain that would continue to pound in your stomach till you could find some way to resolve it.

But sadly for Goofy. He couldn't find any resolution to stop the pounding that was going through him. Instead all the poor knight could do was just hug himself.

Once he did he just fell to the ground. On the floor the poor knight could only cry. Cry for the one that he had lost, cry for the one he loved and cry for the person he was never going to see ever again.

In present time

In a world that would always have a sunset and a night-time but never morning. The only time anyone could ever see light in this town was during it Twilight.

This was the beautiful town known as Twilight Town. In it was a simple town as you would expect with the market streets and trams. One of the things that made this town unique was the giant clock tower.

The clock tower was similar to big ben only more art went into its design. It was orange with two lines coming out of it holding bells that would chime anytime the bell would start to go.

But meanwhile below the market street. A girl was walking, she had lovely Brown wavy hair, green eyes and was wearing a blue school sailor type of uniform.

She was carrying her school bag towards her home until she heard somebody call out to her "Olette!"

Olette turned around to see who had called out to her. It was Vivi, Vivi was a short person wearing a pointy hat with zips on it, had a blue jacket and purple trousers and small white boots.

Olette smiled at Vivi "Hey Vivi how come you're here?" She asked him with curiosity?

Vivi sighed "Well you see Olette I wanted to go the bell tower. But Rai, Fu and Pence where doing something else at school."

Olette remembered. She and Pence had become friends with Seifer's group when Twilight Town was restored. They hung out when school was over and on weekends. They had gotten very close. Pence taught Rai how to use the computer properly, she and Fuu had more things in common and Vivi taught her and Pence how to use a struggle bat.

But still it didn't feel the same without Seifer and "Olette?"

Olette looked down and saw Vivi looking up to her. "Sorry Vivi my mind was somewhere else for the moment." She apologised.

Vivi looked sadly at her "You miss them don't you."

She sighed sadly "Yeah, we haven't seen them for over a year. The last time I saw Seifer was before the destruction of Twilight Town. It was the day when she, Pence and Him went and made plans to find that ghost train and go to other worlds.

As for "Olette!"

Olette blinked and looked at Vivi "Sorry" Vivi apologised "But it looked like you were starting to black out again." Vivi said in a concerned voice.

Olette sighed "I'm sorry Vivi. It's just anytime I try to get closer to remembering the last moments I spent with him. The more it hurts. I mean I wish I could just have a clue to where he is."

Vivi understood his friend's sadness. He missed Seifer allot also he remembered when he and Seifer would try to act tough and show him how to use a struggle bat and how to stand up for himself.

Vivi walked slowly and held Olette's hand "Don't worry Olette one day you will be able to see Hayner again."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Packing the bag for another Journey

**I don't own Kingdom hearts, Final fantasy or Disney**

**Prismrain13 owns the oc character West who I would like to thank for letting me use. **

**Chapter 2 packing the bag for another Journey**

A few light-years away from the worlds known as Twilight Town and Disney castle. Was a world that was inhabited by only sand and criminals.

This world was known as Tatooine. What made this world different from all the wonderful other worlds in the universe was that it was ruled by the corrupted. Beings that found crime to be beautiful, slavery to be a simple and trade and other illegal activities that would be considered as good business.

The only places that would be considered safe where the farms that lived outside the spaceport. Simply sitting in the desert. But even the desert could be monstrous. Threats such as sandstorms and Sand people would make any traveller have a gun, knife or any sort of weapon next to them.

But our main focus isn't the desert but instead something else. At the main spaceport for ships was a market street know as Mos eielys.

At a certain corner of the street a fight was going on. It was between a strange alien who had blue skin and 3 eyes with two tails coming out of his head. The other was a boy who had blond spikey hair, brown eyes, a scar cut on his face. He was wearing navy green trousers and trainers.

This was our main character for this story Hayner. The Keyblade Master who had saved the worlds with his 4 companions Ven, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto.

But now wasn't the time to be reminiscing of past events sadly. Hayner was right now in a struggle match against a Zenkei. They were good fighters but Hayner wasn't willing to lose the tournament. He and his companions needed the money in order to buy another Gummiship.

The reason they got to Tatooine in the first place was because they found a ship on the snow world they went to once Kingdom Hearts had been closed. They thought at the time the ship would take them home. But fate always has a way to twist things in life.

The ship they were on was actually a pirate ship heading towards Tatooine. When the Pirates found out they had intruders on the ship they kicked our heroes out of the ship without any type of warning.

The good news was that they weren't stranded on the desert for so a long period of time. A transport came and took them to a space port.

The 5 of them agreed to take jobs in order to afford a Gummi Ship to take them off the planet and back to their search for Seifer, King Mickey and Prince Oswald.

Donald and Goofy decided to use their skills to teach some of the children of the Tatooine some skills. But most of them preferred to play with Goofy's wooden swords and some wanted to learn how to get a rabbit out of the hat.

Ventus decided to out of the space port and give advice to local farmers and sell some vegetables he was able to make in a makeshift garden where they lived. But sadly with the sun so got the vegetables were too dry making it hard to eat for some people. But the Jarwas some kind of beings that looked similar to Vivi seemed to enjoy it.

As for Pluto he worked by giving some children rides and pretending to be a horse. It made some money but not much.

As for Hayner he entered as many struggle matches as he could. He didn't do it for fun he had to do it for the money. The aim was to get first or second since they were the positions in the tournament that would give money.

Hayner looked at his opponent straight in the eye. With one big slash of his struggle bat he had knocked his opponent unhouses. He knew his opponent was weak due to the previous fights he had been in. He had used too much of his energy instead of saving it for the last battle.

Soon Hayner was walking off but this time wearing a black T shirt with a cross necklace around his neck. He used his other hand to carry his jacket due to the heat the planet was producing.

He slowly came to his pitch on the market. It was mostly a tent with some tables selling various different items. Inside was his Mater Ventus a man with blond spikey hair wearing a black jacket and black trousers with a brown bag on his shoulder.

The other was Donald Duck. He was Disney Castle's court wizard. He was a white duck who wore a blue wizard hat, a purple jacket with a red cape.

The last companion that was there was Pluto. He was a yellow dog wearing a red collar. He was sitting next to Ven who was feeding some small carrots. Pluto did show a small green face. But accepted what he had to eat.

Hayner put his jacket down and looked at his friends "So what's for dinner guys?"

Donald checked the cooking pot "Carrot soup." Donald sighed and looked at Ven "How come we can't use magic Ven? I mean the vegetables could use some water."

Ven shook his head "We can't. Believe if we could I would." Ven got up and started to explain "You see we have to save all the money we can. Magic is one of the things people notice and with all the criminal activities that go on they can easily kidnap one of us and use us as ransom. The reason they don't do it now is because they don't know Donald is an actual wizard but just a con like they are."

Hayner nodded agreeing with his master but still apart of him wished they could eat something more than carrot soup for breakfast, lunch and dinner. But then Hayner realised something "Hey guys where is Goofy?"

Donald looked sadly when Hayner asked where the royal knight of Disney castle was. Donald didn't want to say anything but Goofy had actually gone to the local bar and see if he could find someone who could help him.

The help that Goofy needed was outside communication to the other worlds. The reason for this was so he could try and talk to his son. Goofy had tried many times before on the planet but this time it was different. Today was the day Goofy's wife had died in a tragic tsunami that had attacked Disney town so many years ago.

Donald remembered the face Goofy had shown when they found him. Donald, The king and Goofy's son Max where safe since they were at Disney castle and the tsunami had not reached that part of the world.

But Goofy he was right in the heart of it. His cloths wet, head slightly injured. But what hurt him more than any of the pain he felt was the knowledge that his wife was no longer with him. Ever since then Goofy made a promise that he would always be there for his son and protect him for any danger.

If Goofy knew how long it would take to go home since the journey began to look for Hayner and the royal brothers. He may have token Max with him so that he would know that he was safe.

As Donald was contemplating these thoughts through his memory's a figure came behind them "Hey fellahs I got some good news."

The figure was Goofy himself. He was a black dog with his body as a human figure making him different from Pluto. He wore a green hat, a blue jacket, baggy trousers and silver shoes.

Hayner looked curious at Goofy "What is it dude?"

Goofy smiled "Well I found someone who offered to take us to other worlds." Goofy said with excitement in his voice.

Ven moved forward to understand Goofy better "Wait serious Goofy you really did?"

Goofy nodded "H yuck you see in that bar other there when I was trying to find someone who could get me some contact thingy ma jig. The bar person told me that someone was looking for me and you guys. He said it was someone we knew and that there was a ship waiting for us at the docking bay 3 I think."

Hayner got up "Yes!" He shouted "We can finally get off this rock. We can go back to find Seifer and the Royal brothers."

Ven put his hand on his chin "Are you show Goofy that the information that was given to you was right. I mean that this could be some kind of trap."

Goofy shook his head "Don't worry Ven this ain't no trap. I can prove it." Goofy slowly put his right hand in his pocket searching for something. Once he found what it was he took it out.

Hayner, Ven, Donald and Pluto looked at what Goofy was given. It was a badge but not just any badge it was a badge that belonged to Disney Castle.

Once they had token the information in they understood who had asked them to go to the transport.

Our heroes slowly took everything that belonged to them. They took the vegetables and the tent that they had been staying in during their time in Tatooine and put them in different backpacks. Once they did they slowly walked to the space port.

As they came to the port it looked like one giant dome. But it was missing the roof, the reason for this was to make sure that ships could enter and get out at the right time.

Hayner looked at the number at the space port "It says three so I guess this is the right place you guys."

But before they could enter something was thrown out of nowhere. Hayner took a look at the item that had been thrown.

It looked like a little ball of some kind. Similar to the ones the Storm Troopers had used. Hayner soon understood and realised what the item was "Everyone get down now!"

The whole group jumped back as the bomb went off. The good news was that not much damage had been made. The bad news was that whoever had thrown the bomb in the first place was still probably in the area.

Before Hayner could summon his Keyblade two figures came out. Both of them wore black coats, but what made them apart was the ears. One had rabbit ears and the other had mouse ears.

The one who had the mouse ears was wielding a weapon with a golden key as the blade, the handle was silver with a golden mouse keychain.

The rabbit eared figure had the same type of Keyblade only the gold was brown and the handle was that of a rabbit symbol.

Hayner took a moment to examine the people in front of him. But before he could do nay interaction of any kind. Donald and Goofy had jumped on top of him with both of them saying at the same time "Your majesty's?"

King Mickey who was the one with the mouse ears. Walked up to Pluto and pattered him. He turned his head to his subjects "Listen to me. The Gummi ship is in there. You must go to our Master Yen Sid."

Prince Oswald who had the rabbit ears nodded "Someone has been causing trouble for the worlds once again. A new threat has come one worse than the Unversed or Heartless. Master Yen Sid knows more about it."

Mickey nodded to his brother "Now go! We can handle things here. But don't worry we will meet again one day just wait for us." With that the Royal Brothers began to run further into the streets of Tatooine fighting against the unknown threat.

Donald, Goofy and Pluto looked sadly. For one minute they had been reunited with their King and his brother. But the next minute they were gone like the wind.

Hayner and Ven looked at their friends. Ven went up to Donald and Goofy and put his hands on their shoulders. "Don't worry you two. They will be fine you just have to trust them."

Hayner agreed as he stroked Pluto's head hoping to calm the dog and reassure that his master and friend would be safe "I mean if they found a way to get out of the realm of darkness then."

Hayner was about to finish his sentence when he understood something. "Guys is the Royal Brothers are here. Then maybe Seifer could be here as well since he was trapped along with them."

Ven put his hand on his chin thinking on what Hayner had said "You know it can be possible if so then we know our search hasn't been for nothing we can still find all three of them."

Donald stamped his foot "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go and see Master Yen Sid and help those guys!" Donald said as he ran into the ship port.

Hayner, Ven, Goofy and Pluto nodded as they walked into the port. Once there they saw the original Gummiship that they used in their previous adventure. It still looked the same design only the red had been replaced by green.

When Hayner noticed he wondered "Wait a moment I wonder."

"That's right Hayner." Hayner recognised the voice inside the Gummiship. He ran inside the cockpit. He saw a familiar face.

It was West the girl he met on Traverse Eagle. She had light brown hair tied in a style of pigtails that reached her shoulders. She had a green baggy T-shirt with a grey shirt underneath with a grey hood tied around her waist, she also had white sneakers with yellow laces and a yellow bandana around her neck. She head brown eyes and freckles covering her face.

Hayner smiled "West!"

West smiled also as she and Hayner hand shook "Well looks your back." West was happy to see her friends again.

Once the group was inside the Gummiship slowly activated and the engines started to rumble. There was a blast and it hit space.

Unknown to the rest of the group. A figure who wore a Green metal helmet with a brown T, Green armour and had a green jetpack on his back was examining the Gummiship that left.

He shook his head in disappointment "Loki is not going to be happy about this."

TO BE CONTIUNED


	3. Friends and Rivals

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Final Fantasy**

**I my friend PrismRain13 owns West**

**Chapter 3: Friends and Rivals**

As our heroes where traveling on the Gummi ship they couldn't help but reminisce of the past adventures they had on it.

It had been a wonderful ship throughout their first adventure. Each of them was glad that it was being looked after by West since she helped repaired it and looked after Hayner, Olette, Donald, Goofy and Pluto during their stay on Traverse Eagle.

Hayner was looking out of the window of the Gummiship. He was thinking about his own time during the first adventure and the second.

Just like on his first adventure he started out in a world he had no idea was. The attack on Twilight Town still burned into his mind. He knew that Seifer had been tricked by Vanitas but still the events that happened made him have some nightmares from that day.

He still kept thinking if Gabranth hadn't found him would the events that happened trough his life as a Keyblade wielder still have happened or could they have possibly changed in ways he might never want to imagine.

"What you're doing?"

Hayner turned around to see whose voice it belonged too. Once Hayner did he saw a West behind him with her hands behind her back looking at him curiously.

Hayner just put his hand on his head and slowly messaged it "I was just thinking of what happened to so far."

West walked a little towards him "Hayner? I know things haven't been good for you lately but you can't be down. "West smiled a little "I mean you got me, Donald and the others here with you. You're not alone." West said as she put a comforting hand on Hayner's shoulder.

Hayner nodded sadly "It's just that I miss her West. Ever since we came out of the Abyss I haven't really been able to move forward."

West nodded understanding "It's not easy just to start again. I mean when I was in Traverse Town I always saw people from other worlds coming and going from different places. I sometimes asked them what there worlds where like and see if they needed any help."

Hayner looked at West with some curiosity in his eyes "West what was your home world like?"

West shuddered for a moment. Hayner looked a little worried as he put his hands on her shoulders "West are you ok? West?" Hayner asked with worry in his voice. He didn't want to see his friend in any type of stress.

West shook it off and gave a reassuring smile "its okay Hayner. Really it's just" She looked sad when she going to say the next words "It's just that I don't really have any memory from my home. The only memory I really have was when I was little when I came to Traverse Town and Leon saved me from some Heartless."

Hayner looked down a little "I'm sorry West that happened." He looked angry "If I was there I would have been able to protect you and anyone from those things I could."

West put her hands on Hayner's shoulders trying to calm him down "Hayner you were probably still a kid at the time. You didn't know any of that stuff was going on. Leon saving me was the best thing that could have happened to me at that point. I made friends, lived with people who cared about me and made sure that I was okay. Hayner the Heartless are horrible but they are gone. I don't know if I will ever get back my memories but I am happy that I still made a family."

Hayner sat down on a chair with his hands on his eyes. Inhaling oxygen and exhaling the carbon dioxide. "I know that West." Hayner spoke somewhat slowly and softly "I just wish that I could fix everything I mean like really fix make sure things like the Heartless never come or happen ever again."

West shrugged "Hayner the Heartless was something that could have happened anytime for all we know. We just got the time when they decided to attack." She slowly sat down next to Hayner "Just remember that it wasn't your fault. You where the one who saved everyone. You and your friends its because of you guys that the worlds are safe."

Hayner put his hands down from his face and started to think. West was right it had been a long time since the Heartless had attacked and now they were gone for good never to be seen or pose any type of threat ever again.

As Hayner was putting these thoughts in his head. The speaker went off, the voice that was coming from the speaker belonged to Goofy "Um Hello there eh passengers. Just to let you know that we are slowly deserting the world we are going to."

As Goofy went off the speaker it soon went on again with another voice "It's descending Goofy quack." The voice defiantly belonging to Donald.

West got up with a smile "At least those two won't change huh." She turned around to see Hayner still in thought. She simply put her hand forward for Hayner to see "Come on. It's time to save universe again."

Hayner nodded and took it. As he and West where walking to the landing pad West spoke "You know that Ven guy looks kind of cute."

Hayner turned around "Do you have?"

She shook her head "No its just he seems really nice that's all."

They soon came to the landing pad. They knew that Ven, Donald, Goofy and Pluto had gone to the new world.

West turned her head "Well guess this is where we have to split."

"What?" Hayner asked.

"You see that the King and Prince told me that I had to bring you here. But once I did I had to continue my mission Leon gave me."

"What is it West?" Hayner asked. He understood that his friend had to leave him for now but it still didn't make things any easier.

"Well Leon and the other members of the group feel that something like the Heartless invasion is going to happen again. So he sent me and some other guys to go to worlds and find people who could help us. Basically it's going to be a long trip."

Hayner nodded sadly. "I'm going to miss you West. You helped me a lot in Traverse Eagle and even now you still are. Thank you." Hayner said with a smile on his face.

West nodded and hugged Hayner as he returned it to her. As they slowly split from the hug she looked at his face "Just promise you will be ok I don't want you to be sad anymore."

Hayner nodded "I Promise" he said as he put his thumb up and blinked with his eye.

West smiled as Hayner walked off the landing pad. Once he got down he saw her Gummiship take off to other worlds. Inside Hayner hoped he would be able to see her and every one of his friends again.

As he was thinking this he felt a slight tug on his trousers. He turned around to see Pluto trying to get his attention. Hayner simply pattered the dog and continued to walk further on the new land.

What he saw struck him in amazement. It was a large yellow tower that had a giant wizard's hat on it acting as a roof. Hayner admitted he had seen some strange things during his travels but this was one of those strange things that he liked.

Ven his mentor smiled "This place brings back some old memories." He slowly looked at Donald and Goofy "Right you two?"

Goofy was slowly thinking till he understood what Ven had meant "Oh yeah this is where me and Donald met you Ven."

Ven nodded smiling "Yeah who would think that we would be something more than just some guys just passing a world."

Donald shuddered "I wish it didn't involve the king being attacked like that though." Donald thinking back when he saw King Mickey injured by Xehnort. He knew Xehnort was dead but still having a friend attacked like that still troubled him.

Hayner was looking at the tower "I wonder who lives' here?"

Ven decided to answer Hayner's question "Master Yens Sid. He is the master of the Royal Brother King Mickey and Prince Oswald. He stopped being a Keyblade master long ago but he still has some powers and helps Keyblade wilders if they are in any type of trouble."

Hayner remembered Yen Sid's name then "Oh yeah back on Traverse Eagle I remember Merlin saying that Yen Sid and some guys like Gabranth went to Hollow Bastion to save the princess's and lock the Keyhole. Guess he was the one that locked it."

As the five heroes continued to walk further they saw somebody looking through the door.

Donald was the first to ask some questions "What ya doing?"

They heard some giggling from the person who was looking through the door "I heard from my spy's that the master of this hear castle used to be one of those Keyblade Masters."

Goofy nodded "Em yeah that's Master Yen Sid."

The person still continued "My Master has asked me to send some of our troops in there to get rid of the old buzzard."

With that said it startled the whole group. Hayner had enough of guessing and wanted to know what exactly was going on "Hey who are and what gets you off saying stuff like that?"

The person grumbled "Why should I even be speaking to pipsqueaks like you?" Once turned around they saw a big black cat with features similar to Goofy and more cat then dog. He had a black Pirates captain hat with a big black coat and green armour trousers.

Once turned around Ven, Donald and Goofy also gasped with their eyes wide open "PETE!?" They all said while Pluto just started barking.

Hayner looked a little confused "I guess you guys know him?"

Goofy nodded "Pete used to come from our world. But he caused some trouble and upset with some folks and the Queen banished him from Disney town."

Ven nodded "I was there when it happened. He was competing for this tournament called the Dream Festival. He went with two identity's Captain Justice and Captain Dark. As Captain Justice he was this type of super hero while as Captain Dark he was some kind of lone car racer."

"So how did he get banished?" Hayner asked.

Ven sighed "He was saying nasty things about the people who voted for him. He didn't get such a large vote you see. When the Queen told him that he lost he just became mean and was bashing all the voters. The Queen got angry that he had no respect for the people that respected him so she got banished"

"Whoa." Hayner replied taking some of the history in. He decided to ask another question "So who like won the festival then?"

Ven smiled happily "Me and my two friends Terra and Aqua."

Deciding that hearing his own personal past and being reminded of how he came to this position was enough "Hey that was then you chumps. Enough with all that Captain mumbo jumbo. You see here is a new Pete." Pete pointed his two thumbs at himself.

Hayner rolled his eyes "What makes you think we liked the old one?"

Pete started to show less self-control now. "Alright that does it. Bloodless Squad front and centre!" Pete screamed out.

As Pete said those words a black hole appeared. From it came 14 beings. They had white skin red armour, there body's where shaped like dogs and on their forehead look like a heart symbol only with a knight in the centre of it.

Hayner looked shocked at this. He then realised something. The Heartless and Unversed maybe gone but they have been replaced by a new threat. A new threat called the Bloodless.

TO BE CONTIUNED

I'm glad I was able to post today. It's just this week is my last week of school. I feel kinda sad that im leaving everything.


	4. Explaining the Game

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Disney**

**Chapter 4 Explaining the Game **

Hayner was looking at the new enemy's in front of him. The ones Pete had summoned right in front of him.

The Bloodless they gave the same vibe the Heartless and Unversed gave. Cold disturbing creatures that would make you feel cold at night and type of cold similar to being dead and frozen.

Hayner summoned his Keyblade a giant key with a square-shaped dark green handle with a brown circle around the hilt, the rest of it was a twilight orange and curved at the end around the teeth which formed the shape of one of one of the bells from the clock tower. At the end of the key, there was a long, gold chain with a charm at the end of it that resembled the clock on the tower.

Ven summoned his two Keyblades one had half a Handel with a black blade coming out with the keychain looking like a heart and the other one that was originally Master Eraqus Keybalde had a brown Handel with a black blade coming out and looked like a normal key.

Donald Took out his staff that had a wizard's hat on top of it. While Goofy took out a round shield with the Disney Castle Symbol on it.

Pluto started to growl as he pounced at one of Bloodless. He and the Bloodless got into a dog style type struggle. Both trying to get the other off while at the same time trying to see who would be the more powerful.

Ven and Donald went closer to the trees fighting a more majority of the Bloodless. Ven used his keyblades to throw some of the Bloodless to the edge of the world while Donald used his blizzard attack to push them over and letting the sea of space destroy them.

Hayner and Goofy where back to back looking at the other's shoulder. The Bloodless had gone into a circular position going around the two warriors. Goofy through his shield destroying a few. While Hayner jumped on the shield allowing it to fly him and attack the Bloodless.

After what took a while. Pete had seen his little squad of Bloodless had been defecated so easily. Pete stomped his foot down and up "No one and I mean no one mess's with the mighty Pete!"

Hayner rolled his eyes kind of thinking that Pete and Seifer may have had some things in common "Look Pete we don't want to hurt you we just want to see Master Yen Sid."

Donald shouted "So stop causing so much trouble you big palucka and let us see him."

Pete first looked angry at our five heroes. But that anger soon turned into one of some kind a smile. It wasn't a good smile not at all. He was a sinister smile one that many enemy's had used before.

"Well you see here. The person who busted me out of that jail that the Queen sent me too did me another favour he gave me a little gift."

Hayner replied "Something that makes you less annoying then you are?"

Pete got into another tantrum "Uh ha." He soon calmed down and talked normally "He got me this fine beauty."

Pete put his hand forward and slowly opened his hand. Soon some dark light was emanating and slowly came together to summon a spiky, black guard resembling demonic wings, a horned, demonic head just above the handle, two barbed shafts, and teeth resembling a battle axe split into three almost claw-like protrusions. It resembles the Oblivion Keyblade to a degree, but with two shafts and a different head. It also contains two eyes of darkness; one above the handle and the other one on the head. Its shaft and head are adorned with several twisting, silver patterns.

Our heroes gasped at the sight. Pete a bully and now some kind of Bloodless commander had summoned a Keyblade. But what was the real shock was who the Keyblades original owner.

Hayner, Ven, Donald and Goofy all said in sync "Xehnort!"

Pete laughed "Yeah that's right you chumps. You see when that Vanitas guy who ever he was got beat. Xehnort's Keyblade went back on the market and now it all mine thanks to my new master hahaha"

Ven got a serious look on his face one that showed he meant business. "Pete I need you to listen to me now. That Keyblade is evil, ever since the day Xehnort used it to split me and Vanitas it has done nothing more than harm people and cause sadness and pain. Pete if you care about your well-being get rid of that thing now! Before it kills you!"

Pete sighed with sarcasm and showed a look with a smug smile "Why on earth would I want to do that. With it I can crush Micky, you and anyone else who bothers to get in my way!"

Pete used a free hand to make a portal of darkness then showed a smile of some form of smugness "Now then I will see you dorks some other time. So long hahaha" Pete laughed as he slowly walked through the portal he created and vanished.

Goofy ran to the area where the portal had just been. He frowned as he searched the area "He's gone fellahs."

Ven sighed "What is he thinking. I mean I knew Pete could be sometimes dumb but to having some at his disposal is dangerous remember what happened with Maleficent."

Donald nodded with a shudder thinking of the creature Maleficent evolved into because of Xehnort's Keyblade. "We have to find him and get it back."

Pluto barked agreeing and ran to the entrance of the tower. Goofy nodded "Maybe Master Yen Sid knows some stuff about Pete and those Bloodless things."

The group agreed and followed Pluto to the stairs of the tower.

While they were walking Hayner decided to ask a question "Hey guys how did we beat Vanitas?"

Ven turned around "So you're thinking about that to huh?"

Hayner nodded "It's kind of been on my mind for some time. I mean I remember him killing us with that Demon Death Star monster but then the next moment he was gone and we had to close Kingdom Hearts."

Hayner closed his eyes "I mean I'm up for a miracle and all of that but that was a battle that we should have lost." Hayner looked sad "I mean we were dead actually dead for a moment."

Ven walked forward and placed two comforting hands on his apprentice "Hayner. I don't know what happened to Vanitas either. Truth is I hope he isn't gone. I know he caused a lot of pain but he was still my other halve. I don't know how we survived or won but we did and we should be thankful and look to the future."

Hayner looked at Ven's face. Ven had a kind face showing trust and hope to his apprentice. Ven spoke again "Now come on lets go see Master Yen Sid."

As our heroes came to the final room of the tower they found that it was green with star and moon shaped windows, there was a brown table in the middle with a skull on it.

The man sitting on the chair was an old man with a grey beard. He wore a blue robe and had a pointy wizard's hat with stars on it.

Our heroes came forward and each of them bowed in respect "Master Yen Sid." Ven spoke softly.

Yen Sid put his hand up showing it was not needed "I must ask you to take care of the information I'm telling you."

Hayner nodded "We will do what you tell us Master. We have a lot of questions."

Yen Sid nodded "When Master Aqua and her apprentices Sora and Riku where on a training mission. They had discovered the beings called the Bloodless."

Goofy shook his head "The Bloodless where the fellahs we thought outside Master."

Yen Sid nodded to Goofy question. He soon rose his hand and on the floor came two visions. One showed a Heartless and one showed an Unversed.

"You see the Heartless where made from the darkness in people's hearts. While the Unversed where made from the negative emotions from people."

Ven turned around "But Master. The Unversed only came because I and Vanitas split because of Xehnort's Keyblade."

Yen Sid nodded and continued to speak. "Whatever caused Vanitas to be stopped destroyed the Unversed. But what it did not destroy was their negative emotions. Since the Heartless where trapped in Kingdom Hearts they were stuck with the negative energy. The energy somehow combined with them and evolved them to what you know as a Bloodless."

Yen Sid got both hands up and pushed them together causing the Heartless and Unversed images to merge and make a Bloodless image.

Goofy examined it "So what you're telling us Master Yen Sid is that these Bloodless are some kind of evolved Heartless?"

Yen Sid sighed "I am afraid so. Like the Heartless they found new ways into going to different worlds meaning that the Keyholes must be closed one more."

Each of our heroes sighed realising thinks where going to be harder to get home. Ven looked up "Well I'm glad Sora and Riku are ok."

Hayner turned around "You know them?"

Ven nodded "When Xehnort took Vanitas out of me. I was kind of like a living shell. He took me out to these islands and I guess in his case just left me to die. But before anything happened to me I heard a voice that voice found me and healed me."

Donald looked sad "Ven I'm sorry you went through that pain with your old master."

Ven pattered Donald "its okay Donald. The voice that healed me belonged to a kid called Sora. Ever since then I was always looking to find who saved me. Terra wanted to go the islands and find a kid called Riku since he chose him to be his successor."

Hayner nodded "Okay then how did you find Sora?"

Ven continued his story "You see on the islands Riku and Sora where good friends. So I was able to find him by recognising his voice. I felt that I never repaid my debt to him for saving me. So I did the Keyblade ceremony asked his parents if we could take the boys and train them."

Hayner nodded "That's cool Ven. I wonder what Sora is like."

Before Ven could reply Yen Sid spoke "It's time for you five to start your new journey."

He walked forward and showed though the window what looked like a giant Gummiship but was shaped like a blue eagle with a white box on its back "The Royal brothers were able to commission this ship. They sent it to me so I could infuse my magic to make it able to travel through the new roads made by the gates." Yen Sid explained.

Donald smiled "Yay we got a new ship."

Yen Sid looked serious "Now Hayner, Ventus, Donald, Goofy and Pluto. It's up to you now to make sure this new threat of Bloodless will not come. Find out how Pete has Xehnort's Keyblade and stop this new evil which is rising now go."

Our heroes bowed and saluted and ran to the bottom of the staircase prepared to face the new dangers and mysteries that would await them.

TO BE CONTIUNED

I'm glad I was able to post this chapter. Tomorrow is my last day of school and im going to make the most of it so I will always remember


End file.
